Club Hole
by Grungy Bird
Summary: Wolf O'Donnell heads for The Hole, a trendy club in downtown Corneria city. He's on the hunt, but can he catch his quarry? M for language, adult situations and implied sex straight .


Just an idea that popped into my head, and wouldn't leave until I started writing. A one shot so don't expect a continuation, and as always critiques, and other general comments are encouraged.

* * *

Wolf peered into the mirror, twisted his face unsatisfied with what he saw. He produced a comb and ran it through the crown of white hair on top of his head attempting to spike it up into a small Mohawk. He frowned again, and put a glob of some gel into his hand and worked it into his hair. He again attempted to spike up his hair, this time aided with stiffening and binding products it behaved. He used his thumb and index finger to twist bits of the very top together so they made a nice point; he'd had those died a golden red. He took another moment to admire his now completed do, and his mirror image gave him a smug grin.

He grabbed a can labeled Saw Body Spray, Haunted Desire, he thoroughly sprayed himself with the sickeningly sweet and heady aroma. He paused a minute, grinned and sprayed some of the scent on in bare crotch. "Yeah, we're going to get some tonight." He proclaimed to nobody but himself.

He grabbed a pair of denim pants off his bed, they had large white paint stains, several small worn patches and were slightly frayed in a few places. He noticed they still had a tag on them from the store and quickly removed it, breaking it off with his teeth. He spit out the bits of plastic from the tag, and slipped the jeans on, forgoing any underwear. As he shimmied into them he slipped his tail through its hole in the jeans, and placing one hand over his manhood zipped up the pants with the other. He looked himself over in the mirror again, his one eye discerningly looking over his now panted form. He pushed his crotch out as much as he could, almost thrusting it in front of the mirror. He adjusted himself several time until satisfied he had the perfect looking bulge. "Fucking sexy." He again said to nobody but himself.

He grabbed a white puka shell necklace, and put it on, it hugged is neck almost like a collar. He admired himself some more, flexing his well shaped pectorals, and then his abdominals, which could be easily discerned through his fur. He licked the tip of his finger and touched it to his body, making a sizzling sound as he did so. Next he grabbed a shirt, it was a button up, with long sleeves and a collar. He pulled it on, it had red and white vertical stripes, and he quickly set to buttoning it up. He stopped has he reached the top, frowned a second and unbuttoned a few, buttoned them back again, and then unbuttoned again. Stared intently at the mirror, adjusted his shirt some, flexed a little, and undid one more button. The shirt was open to expose just enough of his chest so the lines of his pectorals could just be seen. He started tucking his shirt in then pulled it out and examined it in the mirror. He smiled as if struck by sudden epiphany, and tucked in part of the shirt, leaving the front hanging out as well as a little of the back. He grabbed the can of Saw, and gave himself another going over while pushing his feet into a pair of brown suede casual dress shoes.

The ensemble complete he looked himself over once more in the mirror, his eye traced over his twin in the mirror, shoes, pants, shirt, hair, he smiled, face, all meeting his own approval. He gazed at his own, eye, a purple ring surrounding his black pupil, he almost lost himself in admiration. His gaze slowly drifted left, to an orb that would be empty his it hadn't had some technological implant jutting from it, his face changed to a stony glare. He looked at the counter before him, and on it sat a sensory receiver. It would allow him to see, in a manner, out of his left eye, but it was still bulky and obtrusive. He grabbed a pair of dark Elmley sunglasses and slipped them on, he grinned again in approval. "Let's tear this night up!" he barked as quickly exited his apartment.

* * *

Wolf arrived at Dori's Lounge, a bar and dance club frequented by Corneria's trendy and hip. He entered the bar side of the Lounge and scanned the rest of the patrons, not an easy task with only one eye and a pair of dark glasses. He grinned in satisfaction as he noted a large number of young women among the crowd, most with tight jeans, short skirts or shorts, and midriff tube tops that made their titties pop out like freshly risen dough. Many had navel piercings, a few ear and nose piercings, and from what he could tell a few tongue studs and bars. Most of the clientele in general were young, many at least a decade younger than Wolf himself. He smiled again, _'Let 'em know what an experienced man is and their panties will drop faster than I can count to three'_. He approached a small group of women, two raccoons and hamster, the latter was a bit stubby and puddgy, but the two former were shapely. He walked up behind one of the raccoons, "Hey ladies, this where all the fun is at?"

The raccoon he'd walked up behind gave a disgusted look to her friends, who pretended not to notice, but acknowledged the message all the same. "No not really." The puddgy hamster said.

"Well it's a good thing I came along now isn't it. I know how to make a good time happen." He edged closer to the raccoon, his crotch mere centimeters way from her rear, he could literally feel the heat coming off of her. She edged away.

"Oh you do?" the hamster retorted, "Why you going leave?"

"With you?" Wolf asked cocking any eyebrow.

"What?!" The hamster blurted surprised.

"Hey, I don't mind a little chunky now and then." Wolf said. "And there's more than enough of me for all three of you, if you know what I'm saying." Wolf gestured forward with his crotch, using his bulge to emphasize his point.

All three backed away in disgust, "Eeew" one of the raccoons expressed.

"How how, ugh, you're disgusting." The hamster said.

"Whatever." Wolf said. "With that body and that attitude you're never going to get laid, forget I offered." He looked at the raccoons, "If you two want to see how pro does it, come find me later, without your friend." He popped his collar and walked off.

_'Damn prude bitches and their fat friends.' _he thought. He saw a yellow lab drinking a beer, he was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, Wolf approached him. "Say chief, where'd you get that at?"

"Um at the bar." The lab said pointing at the large bar populated by several glowing signs advertising various beers.

"Cool thanks, they got Corona?"

"It would seem so." The lab said again as he stared at one of the large glowing signs with a neon palm tree that said 'Corona Extra' in glowing blue letters."

"Cool thanks again chief." Wolf walked of the to bar and muttered just loud enough so he knew the lab could hear him, "Good luck getting laid dressed like that."

He heard the lab say, "Moron.", but pretended not to hear. The bar was crowded as people packed around it trying to get their drinks from a few frenzied barkeeps. He spotted two ladies in short skirts leaning over the bar, he couldn't quite tell what species they were from the back, but with their assess hanging out as they were he didn't particularly care. He pushed his way through the crowd and squeezed himself between the two women, lightly grabbing the bottom of one of them. She let out a high pitched squeal, and turned around on him. "Sorry, got bumped and lost my balance, I just reached for the firmest thing I could find to steady myself, really wish people would watch where they're going." he said. She glared at him. He could see now she was a weasel, long and slinky, he stared at her chest, _'small but perky, and that ass… man I could'_ Wolf let his thoughts wander.

"Do you want something?" the other lady said clearly annoyed.

He turned to face her, a badger, with a stern face, "Hey careful honey, you're likely to put a guy off giving a face like that."

The bartender arrived and put two glasses in front of the ladies, "Come on Cindy, its smelling a bit spring fresh around here." The weasel said. The two girls grabbed their drinks and walked off.

Wolf turned towards the bartender just in time to see him start to go towards another customer. He reached out and grabbed part of the man's sleeve, "Hey chief, mind taking my order."

The bartender pulled his shirt sleeve out of Wolf's grasp, "Sure, what it be." He said, his voice low.

"Corona, with a lime." Wolf replied. The bartender reached into slide top fridge just under the bar and pulled out a Corona, quickly jammed a lime wedge in the top, handing it to Wolf in the process. "Thanks, chief." Wolf said while slapping four credits onto the counter, "keep the change."

The barkeep grudgingly took the money noting four credits was almost the full price of the drink.

Wolf pulled the lime out of his drink, and took a long sip from it. He scanned the room, he caught a girl looking at him from a booth, holding the lime just inches from his face his tongue darted out his mouth as he rapidly flicked across the wedged citrus fruit. The girl let off and audibly hysterical laugh. "Stupid bitch." Wolf muttered and turned back towards the bar taking another long drag from his drink.

A feline came up next to him, and was trying to get one of the barkeep's attention. She was wearing a baby doll t-shirt, nearly stretched to its limits by her chest, and a tight pair of shorts that left little to mystery. Even through her soft black fur Wolf could see the hard lines of her sculpted body. "Good luck getting his attention."

"Gods, don't I know it. It takes forever just to place an order." the feline said.

"You have to be a little aggressive if you want service at this place." Wolf whistled loudly, the same barkeep that served him last time turned around, and Wolf motioned to him. The barkeep managed to hold up one finger, his hands otherwise busy serving other customers. "Yeah, there at least he's seen us now."

"Oh thanks! Normally I just wait till they've turned my way and I jump up and down." She mimicked her explanation, while Wolf stared at her bouncing breasts.

"Yeah, I can see how that might work." Wolf said. The girl giggled. "If I didn't suspect half those guys were gay it'd probably work a lot better." he said laughing.

"Oh? Maybe you could try it." she said laughing.

Wolf laughed, "I would, but then all the fags in the place would be on my jock, and I don't swing that way."

"Yeah, you're in great shape, I hear they really go for that kind of thing." The girl said still giggling.

"Yeah, well you have to take care of yourself you know. I work out all the time." Wolf explained while doing his best to flex without looking like he was trying. "I really like to work the biceps, pecs and abs, specially the lower abs if you know what I mean." He lifted up his shirt to show off his stomach.

"Oh wow." the girl said obviously impressed.

"You look like you work out too, I could tell right away." Wolf said.

"Oh yeah, like all the time, like you said got to take care of yourself."

"Well you've done a spectacular job."

"Thaanks, you're so sweet."

Wolf did his best to look unflattered "Yeah, well you know, just being me. Can't help it sometimes. So what are you doing here?"

She giggled again, "Trying to get a drink silly."

"No I mean…"

The girl interrupted, "I'm dying for a margarita. Uggh, what's taking him so long."

Wolf let out another sharp whistle and shouted, "Hey, can't you see the lady here is waiting?"

This time the bartender came over, just as he did a male raccoon came up and put his arm around the feline's waist. "Hey baby." the raccoon said.

"Oh hey sugar." she replied while kissing him.

"What'll it be." the bartender said.

"A margarita and a Jimmy Ale, put it on my tab." the girl said. The barkeep salted a glass and filled it from a mix machine, and then placed it and the beer in front of the lady. The feline and raccoon grabbed their respective drinks and walked off. The girl turned to Wolf and yelled, "Thanks for being such a sweetie."

The bartender tried to repress a grin, "Another one for you sir?"

"Yeah." Wolf said mumbled.

* * *

Wolf slammed back a beer, and grabbed another from a steady stream the barkeep had been supplying him. _'Alright, time to hit the dance floor. Maybe the bitches won't be so uptight there.'_ Wolf walked off towards the club portion of the establishment. The lights were low, except for the hectic flash of various colored dance lights, and the music fast and energetic. It didn't take long for Wolf to get into the beat, dancing as he worked his way through the crowd. One girl turned around, another raccoon, she was gyrating her hips and shaking her chest almost spastically, but still some how in line with the beat and tempo. Wolf started dancing with her, making sure his crotch was thrust out, his bulge evident. She just smiled and kept facing towards him dancing. He moved closer, and put his hands on her hips, still moving with the music, but his hips thrusting forward more. Still smiling the girl gently pushed his hands away. Wolf undid the buttons on his shirt, letting his contracting abs show. The girl kept dancing unphased, Wolf eventually turned away, noting her disinterest.

After dancing around a bit he came across a thin looking rabbit, her fur was brown patched, she wore a loose fitting frilly purple top, and a short black skirt. He started dancing close behind her, he could almost feel the heat coming off her. She turned and noticed him, arched her back, thrust her rear out and stepped into him. Wolf immediately felt a rush to his nether regions, he grabbed her just below her chest, and started grinding his crotch into her. He grabbed her chest with one hand and she responded by pressing into him more. Barely able to stand it anymore Wolf whispered into her ear, "I know a backroom here."

"Uh, huh" the girl mumbles.

Wolf started to move towards the back of the club, trying to push the girl along who was still dancing and grinding into him, she stumbled a few times but Wolf kept her from falling.

"Whersh we gooinng" The girl slurred for the first time.

"To the back." Wolf replied.

"Oh, oooooh." The girl let out a raucous laughter, and promptly fell sprawling to the floor. She attempted to get up a few times, but failed. She looked around and laughed again.

"Well fuck." Wolf said looking around. He grabbed her and dragged her towards a bench at the side of the dance floor.

"It'sh okay I can walk." she mumbled, as Wolf hoisted her onto the bench. "No really." She said while attempting to stand from the bench. She got part way up, but quickly sat down again. "Whoa the roomshspinnning." She said with a giggle.

Wolf wondered, how she had even managed to dance a few moments ago. He glanced at her one last time as she sat slumped in her seat, and walked back onto the dance floor, again working his way through the crowd, grinding against the women and moving on as they seemed disinterested. He was dancing behind a ferret with perky looking tits and a flat ass when a pair of legs straddled one of his. He quickly looked over to see a pair of thighs in tight jeans, and an undulating navel over his leg. They belonged to a brown and white collie. She smiled at him when she noticed she had his attention and he grinned back. With each other's leg between the other's groin they both started grinding to the music, it would have resembled dry humping more if they hadn't been making an attempt move their arms and shoulders. Wolf stared at her chest as she briefly jiggled, he imitated the move, trying to keep his pecs flexed while he did so. She pulled her leg from between his and snaked behind him, and started grinding against him as he had been doing to women, all night. He was immediately alarmed by the sudden reversal in roles, _'Tranny'_ he thought. _'No, I'd have felt something."_ Reassured his partner was in fact a woman, he reached behind him and grabbed her ass, nice round and soft, a few x-rated thoughts ran through Wolf's head as he enjoyed the strange reversal. She moved one of her hands from his chest and used it to turn his muzzle towards hers. He found her tongue waiting as he eagerly locked his mouth around hers. He noticed she was almost as tall as him, not what the normally liked, but a change was always good. The music started to get more intense, he broke off the long sloppy kiss and turned around to face her, squatted down nodding his head in time with the music, stroking his chin while he looked her up and down in approval. She laughed at his pose, and seductively motioned for him to get up. He did so, trying to look as smooth as possible while putting himself behind her. Before he could even start grinding, she was already bumping into him. He quickly set to his grinding. She shimmied down him, and then back up. He slid his hands down her waist, thighs then worked them to her inside leg. He could the heat pouring off her groin. He slipped one hand across it, rubbing into it, _'Definitely not man'_ he thought as she moaned.

Soon the fast paced music dropped off, they both stood on the dance floor breathing hard, partly from the intense dancing. "Let's get some drinks." She half yelled, "I need a break from this."

They headed into the bar and sat at a booth, she slide in close next to him, he raised his hand signaling a waitress. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm feeling like a round of shots." She replied.

The waitress approached the table, "I'll have a Venom Slammer and two Star Chasers."

Wolf cocked an eyebrow at her, "You're daring."

"But are you?" She said with an impish grin.

"A Venom Slammer, an X-zoner, and a Star Chaser."

"Oh, now you're just stupid." She laughed.

"Okay, I'll be right back." The waitress said.

"You've got some moves." She said, as she pushed in closer to him.

He draped an arm around her shoulder, "It's easy when I've got a hot girl like you to get me going."

She slid her hand onto his groin, and ran it across the bulge protruding from his jeans. "It seems like I got you going alright."

Wolf's body stiffened for a moment at the sudden contact, but he quickly relaxed, "You're going to keep me going too."

She smiled at him devilishly, "That's all you isn't it?"

"Not likely to be anything else."

"Some guys stuff, you can't always tell when they're dancing but," she grabbed as much of his length as she could through is pants, "you're all genuine… and a lot of it."

Wolf shrugged pretending not to be flattered, "Hey never a poser always a lover."

The waitress arrived with their shots. Wolf handed her a few credits, "Here's something extra." The waitress just nodded and smiled while taking the money and running off to fill another order.

"Bitch doesn't know how to be thankful." Wolf said.

"Screw her." the collie said, "Wait no, on second thought, screw me." she said with a grin.

Wolf picked up his Venom slammer, the girl did the same, "Here's to screwing you." he toasted. They clinked their shot glasses, and then quickly slammed them back. Wolf instantly tasted the bitter sweet liquorish schnapps as the Venomian fire whiskey lived up to its name. He choked it down trying not to make a face, it went down as though he'd swallowed molten lava. He felt as it slid down every inch of his throat and finally ended up in his stomach, where the fire seemed to radiate to the rest of his body.

The girl's face was twisted as she tried to down the potent mixture of booze, she banged her hand on the table a few times, and quickly grabbed the two star chasers, downing them one right after the other. "Wooooooh," she finally screamed.

Wolf downed the X-zoner, he was only mildly aware of its taste, the Venom Slammer was still overpowering most of his senses, the Star Chaser passed like water, but seemed to remove most of the other's aftertaste.

"You okay?" The girl laughed.

"Yeah." Wolf said hoarsely.

The girl laughed louder, "You don't sound like it, too strong for a big man like you."

Wolf grinned, "I wasn't the one screaming and banging on the table."

The collie smiled seductively, "I like screaming and banging on the table."

"Well then, you should have an O'Donnell. You'll be banging and screaming your head off sugar tits."

"Oh? And where does one with sugar tits, get an O'Donnell, I wasn't aware this place sold those."

"I think I can give you one," Wolf said with a grin. The girl slid out of the booth, and grabbed Wolf by the arm, practically dragging him out. _'Hot fuck she's eager for some cock'_, Wolf thought to himself as she led him back towards some privacy rooms. A neon sign hung above them with the word Sex and a slash through it. Wolf knew it was just a flimsy attempt by the establishment to wash its hands of any legal matters. Not that Wolf cared at this point, he'd fuck this girl in the parking lot if he had to. They entered one of the rooms, it was Spartan, a small black postmodern looking bench to sit on, a paper towel dispenser, and a sanitation bin. He sat on bench, and unzipped his pants, letting his member stand free. He noticed her peeling her tight jeans off, he reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out a condom as her muff was mere inches from his muzzle. The smell was intoxicating as he ripped the wrapper open with his teeth and rolled the condom over his cock. She straddled over him, and slowly set herself down.

* * *

The girl, pulled her pants back on as Wolf wiped himself with a towel and then quickly threw it and the used condom into the sanitation bin. "I think even the people dancing could hear you." he said smiling.

"I told you I liked to bang and scream."

"And I told you an O'Donnell would have you screaming and banging."

The girl laughed, "You didn't lie. If I didn't have to go I'd be asking for a second round."

"Go, so soon?"

"Yeah, I have work tomorrow, and I don't think those shots are settling well."

"A Venom slammer and a rough ride don't go together so well. Speaking of which, you need a ride?"

"No I'll get a cab."

"Ah okay, well…" The girl threw up in the sanitation bin.

"Oh gods, it's worse on the way up." she sputtered.

"You sure you don't want a ride." Wolf offered again.

"No, no I'm fine. You've given all I wanted and more." She said wiping her mouth.

Wolf grinned, "I never let a lady down."

"No you don't, like a machine with shades" she said smiling as she left.

Wolf zipped his pants back up and followed the girl out, she'd already managed to get out of his sight in the crowd.

* * *

Wolf walked out his shower, and toweled his fur off before setting a blow dryer too it. He stared at his cock in the mirror while he did, "We got some fucking hot tail tonight buddy." he said aloud. He looked up at his own grinning face in the mirror of his bathroom, and the gaze of his eye drifted towards the empty socket; a dark hole that seemed stretch deeper than physically bound.


End file.
